


Please Don't Go

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, and now here it is, enjoy, i wrote this on tumblr for my self insert first, it's gonna have a good ending in the end, re written and edited to be a reader insert!, this is SAD bc i'm dePRESSED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ~ Y/n heavily landed in someone’s arms, familiar and always strong for how lean they were, “How dare you! You’ve KILLED HER!" ~





	Please Don't Go

The feeling of being shot down by the Master’s Laser was comparable to being stung by an army electric wasps, starting from the small of her back and traveling outwards to spread over Y/n’s entire body. She screamed and fell once the feeling stopped and was replaced with deep seated pain from her bones. 

Y/n heavily landed in someone’s arms, familiar and always strong for how lean they were, “How dare you! You’ve KILLED HER,” The Time lady roared, her nails digging into Y/n’s shoulder.

“Missy,” her voice was weak and could be heard over The Mistresses tirade at her past self. 

“HOW DARE YOU! I LOVE HER!“  
“Don’t bother trying to revive her, Missy, she got the full blast.” The Master’s voice mocked. 

"Mis-sy,” there were tears in her eyes now, her voice a wounded whine.   
The world around her was hard to comprehend, it was like her brain was filling with sawdust. Her mouth was dry and her vision was blurred. She felt something fall onto her face, it was wet and cool….tears, “M-missy, pl-please,” she wanted to see Missy. She had to see her face before it all got dark. 

“Shshshs now, ey? Don’t worry, Lamb, we’ll get back to the Doctor and we’ll get you safe, you’ll be alright. I promise,” Missy’s voice was racked with worry. Y/n’s chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself. Every breath was a painful weighted wheeze, “I promised I would never let anything happen to you.” Missy pulled Y/n closer, tighter, as if she could hold her companion to life with her willpower alone. 

“Thank you…” Y/n started, she had to tell Missy things, they were important. Things Missy needed to know before Y/n wouldn’t be there anymore. She wasn’t going to last much longer. She could see the dark spots forming on the edges of her vision, all of them rapidly growing. 

“Hush, darling. You just focus on staying awake for me, alright?” Missy attempted to not sound like she was breaking down, her hand moved to pet Y/n’s cheek, “You humans are-are hilariously fixable-”

“Missy, please…..thank you…for showing me that I’m…important… and I- ah- I love you…so so much,” 

Missy’s hold was shaking now, “Dove, don’t...please don’t leave me. I’m- I’ve been trying so hard to be good, and it is so much…easier… when I have you there. The universe isn’t as worthless when I can share it with you. You are my hearts reason for beating now, you can’t….you can’t leave me now. What if- what if I turn bad again, and what if…what if they come back… the demons are quiet when I can see your, stupid, human, freckled face and when I can feel your heartbeat and smell that little perfume you have had for years and…I love you so much, Darling.” She didn’t know where her previous self had gone. If he knew what was good for him, he would have gone down the lift. With a gentle bend, Missy pressed her lips to Y/n’s forehead.

Y/n couldn’t feel it. 

Her eyes were glazed and sightless, she was slack. Missy could feel the difference. Missy looked upwards at the place Y/n had been looking, seeing the artificial stars hovering in the sky, “Look? See? There are stars, just like home, you have to wake up. You have to see them, please, sweetheart?” Missy begged breathlessly, feeling her hearts crumbling in her rib cage. 

Her Y/n was empty. Dead. The finality of it settled on her shoulders. She had never felt an agony like this before. In all her lives. In all her deaths. The anguish that flooded every cell in her body was overwhelming. She heard a scream she felt her vocal cords ripping apart. She clutched Y/n’s body close. She didn’t care who could hear, it was like someone had lit her chest aflame and stabbed daggers in to heighten the pain. 

“Come back, please come back, don’t leave me here,” Missy saw the tears fall onto the beautiful silly earth girls face before she noticed they were coming from her, and she didn’t care,

“Please stay with me,” she begged, her voice strained with the anguish tearing through her body mind and hearts. 

There were explosions, Missy could hear them distantly, she didn’t care. It didn’t matter. Y/n was…

Was this how he felt?

Was this the price of being good? 

The explosions got closer, Missy could almost feel their heat leaking into her skin. She didn’t care. It wasn’t something that mattered anymore, the only thing in the whole universe that mattered now was gone. Still and becoming cold. Missy heard the explosions getting dangerously close, she only just noticed the Cyberman flying overhead and pulled herself and what used to be Y/n beneath the cover of the brush and trees. Covering the pair of them, Y/n cradled against her just as tightly as before. 

The sounds fell further into background noise as she took in Y/n’s face again. Missy’s equal is every aspect. 

Empty. Gone. Like smoke in the wind. 

How did he do this so many times?

The deck began to roar around them, the sound of explosions and the rumble of The Oncoming Storm facing down an army alone. The Time Lady clutched the Human tightly, afraid she would be blown away. Missy was not ready to let go. Y/n was hers, the universe didn’t get to take her. 

A large explosion sounded nearby, they were getting close. 

The Doctor was coming, he always came and he always saved the day. He would fix this. He had to. 

Another explosion, this one behind her, and with a sharp wack to the back of her head, everything went black.


End file.
